Charlotte Rampling
Charlotte Rampling (1946 - ) Film Deaths *''The Damned (La Caduta degli dei; Gotterdammerung; Die Verdammten)'' (1969) [Elisabeth Thallman]: Dies off-screen in a concentration camp; we last see her at a train station, and we learn of her death when Umberto Orsini angrily informs the rest of his family at a dinner party. (Thanks to Johan) *''Tis Pity She's a Whore (Addio, fratello crudele)'' (1971) [Annabella]: Stabbed in the chest (at her own insistence) by her brother, Oliver Tobias. Charlotte was pregnant at the time of her death, consequently, her unborn child also died. (Nudity alert: Topless) *''Henry VIII and His Six Wives'' (1972) [Anne Boleyn]: Executed by beheading off-screen; we only hear a cannon signaling that the execution has been carried out. (Thanks to Johan) *''The Night Porter'' (1974) [Lucia Atherton]: Shot to death, along with Dirk Bogarde, by an unseen sniper as they walk along a bridge. Shown from a distance. *''Zardoz (1974)'' [Consuella]: Dies of old age, along with Sean Connery. Shown in a time-lapse sequence with heavy make-up. *''Farewell, My Lovely'' (1975) [Helen Grayle]: Shot in the lower chest by Robert Mitchum after she mortally shoots Jack O'Halloran and tries to shoot Robert. *''Angel Heart (1987)'' [Margaret Krusemark]: Heart torn out off-screen by Mickey Rourke. Her body is shown afterwards when Mickey, having no memory of the murder, "discovers" her lying on the floor. (Nudity alert: Topless) *''D.O.A. (1988)'' [Mrs. Fitzwaring]: Commits suicide by shooting herself in the head after confessing her secret to Dennis Quaid. We hear the shot while the camera's on Dennis (leading us to believe that she shot him), then it cuts to Charlotte collapsing. ( *''Paris by Night'' (1988) [Clara Paige]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Michael Gambon in their study. ( *''Spy Game (2001)'' [Anne Cathcart]: Killed off-screen; her body is shown in a photograph afterwards. ( *''Lemming (2005)'' [Alice Pollock]: Commits suicide off-screen by shooting herself in the head; we hear the shot from the other room, and she dies shortly afterwards after Charlotte Gainsbourg and *''Melancholia (2011)'' [Gaby]: Killed, along with everybody else on Earth, when the planet Melancholia collides with Earth. *''Cleanskin'' (2012) [Charlotte]: Wrists slashed by Sean Bean, framing her death as a suicide. *''The Little Stranger (2018) '[Mrs. Ayers]: Kills herself by slashing her wrists with the glass from a broken picture frame. TV Deaths *Dexter: Goodbye Miami (2013)' [''Dr. Evelyn Vogel]: Throat slit by her son Darri Ingolfsson. Notable Connection Ex. Mrs Jean-Michel Jarre (French musician) Gallery charlotteramplingfarwellmylovely.png|Charlotte Rampling in Farewell, My Lovely charlotteramplingparisbynight.png|Charlotte Rampling in Paris By Night charlotteramplingdexter.jpg|Charlotte Rampling in Dexter: Goobye Miami charlotteramplingangelheart.png|Charlotte Rampling in Angel Heart charlotteramplingdoa.png|Charlotte Rampling in D.O.A. charlotteramplingcleanskin2.png|Charlotte Rampling in Cleanskin Category:1946 Births Category:Actresses Category:Brunettes Category:English actors and actresses Category:Expatriate actresses in Spain Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Pregnant characters Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Actors who died in Lars von Trier movies Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by staged suicide Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Historical death scenes Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Dexter series Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Child Actors Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Stage Actors Category:Actors who died in Alan Parker Movies Category:Actors who died in John Boorman Movies Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Dune Cast Members